The Secret of Young Justice
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Robin has always been a werewolf and he's always had his best friend, Emily, by his side. But when the rest of the team starts acting weird and new wolves came to the two. Can Robin put together the two? Can he build up the nerve to tell the team the dark side of him and who Emily is? This all takes place during season one, after Artemis comes but before Rocket and Zatanna come.
1. Robin's Secret

Chapter 1

**Robin's Secret**

Gotham Forest

12:10 AM

November 16, 2012

The sky was filled with stars and the moon was half and Dick loved it. He walked quietly in the forest a few miles away from Wayne Manor. He took a deep breath and jumped into the air. He landed on four paws and he grew a black pelt that had white patches on his paws and chest. His eyes turned crystal blue and his height grew three times. He let out a soulful howl before running off to meet his best friend. Emily Wolf. She came running towards with her sliver pelt glowing in the moon light. Emily's eyes twinkled like stars and he could even see little stars in there. She barked and wagged her tail. To her, Dick was like the alpha of their two wolf pack.

"_Hey, Dick. How's school been? How's the life of Robin," _she asked. She was the only other person who knew Dick's other life. He was totally fine with it. They had been friends for ten years, both were from the same place and went to the same school. But no one knew about her.

"_It's been great, but you should know you're in the same classes as I am. I haven't been doing much as Robin. Can we stop talking about my life and go hunting my super hungry," _Dick barked.

"_Sure, there's a sheep herd not too far from here."_

"_Let's try not to get caught on video cause the framer has been noticing the smaller herd."_

She snorted and took off. Dick sighed and shook his head and ran after her. They reached the herd and ate upon them. The farms in Gotham always had good sheep and they loved. Blood went everywhere and sheep cried in pain. Little did the two know, Farmer Brown put cameras everywhere recording everything they killed. But the two left it that way and returned home.

-The Next Day

Mount Justice

7:30 PM

November 17, 2012

Robin entered in Mount Justice, where Kid Flash met him at the zeta tubes.

"Hey, Rob," the red head said.

"Hey, Kid. What's up," Robin asked.

"Batman was just about to tell us our new mission. Come on." The two boys raced to the debriefing room and listened to Batman.

"I need you to go and keep a look out for Farmer Brown. He caught on tape two giants wolves and you need to find them and bring them for examination."

Robin stiffened and began to panic inside. "_Oh crap, what am I going to do? I need to tell Emily and warn her," _he thought. But it was too late, Dick couldn't make out the call without anyone knowing about her. "_I hate myself, so much. Soon she's go to hate me too,"_ he thought. Emily always had a saying, the strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf. Dick always heard it from her and she'd never let him forget about it though.

Robin tapped his foot as he watched the sheep for his part of the mission. Dick was praying that Emily would not come to night. He looked at his watch and the time turned 12:10. He slapped his head with his hand as he heard the howl from her. Dear Emily was wondering where he was, after ten more minutes there she was. Dick became pale and waving his hands telling her to run. Emily choked her head and then he mouthed, "Run!" She placed her tail between her legs and turned to run. But a rope net was thrown on her, weighting her down enabling her to run. "Oh no, Emily. Why did this have to happen to you," Dick whispered.

Please Review. This is my third one. See you in the next chapter. Next chapter, New Pack Members, But Who Are They?


	2. New Pack Members, But Who Are They?

Chapter 2

New Pack Members, But Who Are They

Dick watched Emily that whole night as she whined and howled. She had forgiven him for not telling her, you know after he explained he couldn't reach her without anyone knowing about her. But know he just wish he had, she was in a cage and he had to figure out how to get her out. Everyone was still in the room as if she was going to do something. It made him really mad, but as if a miracle came from the heavens. They left the room leaving them totally alone. Dick looked around for cameras, none. He looked at the time, 6:31 AM. Luckily it was a Saturday, so her mom wouldn't notice her gone. He morphed into his wolf form and clamed on the bars of the medal door. Dick threw it off and Emily walked on out.

"_Thanks, Dick. I own you a big one,"_ She barked.

"_Yeah, just try not to get caught by my team again. I'll hate myself if needles are poked into you,"_ Dick snarled.

"_Speaking of team. "_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Them."_

She pointed to my teammates. They looked as if they were ready to attack, so that means they didn't see Dick morph into the werewolf. Emily bared a snarl, but Dick snapped at her and ran. She followed and they ran back to Gotham. Though fate had another idea for them. The team has caught up to the wolves. Emily whined, Dick was panicing. Something he never does. He pointed to two paths. Emily took one and Dick took the other. Dick ran faster and faster. Panting the whole way, making his breath hard and his body weak. He looks behind him every few miles and just when he thought he'd lost them. They'd appear out of the blue.

Dick ran to the top of the mountain, where they chased him all the way to the edge. Dick slid to a stop, dust went flying and dirt fell over the edge down to the sharp rocks below. He turned around and saw on one. He looked up and took a big breath. No new scents. Are they gone? Can he finally morph down and check on Emily? No. The bushes shook wildly and Dick bared a snarl. His ears laid flat on his head and his fur stood on ends. When four new werewolves came out. Emily came running up from behind. She looked scared by the new wolves.

"_Dick, who are they,"_ Emily asked.

"_Don't know. But I'm wondering if this is their territory,"_ Dick said.

"_No, we're the only pack here in Gotham. They're the ones in our territory. Hey does their timing a little weird."_

"_A little."_ Dick moved closer to them and growled. "_You're in my territory. Get out."_

"_We need you're help. Our land has been taken over and we need a new alpha," _a dark grey wolf, female, begged.

Dick looked at Emily, she nodded. "_Fine, you and your friends are welcome. But you can't bug us when we're away. We'll meet you every night at midnight."_

They nodded and turned off. Dick looked at Emily as she shrugged her shoulders. Dick was wondering if this was a good idea to allow them in their pack. Emily morphed down and ran down the mountain. Dick did the same and as they came to the turn off to the different paths, Emily turned and kissed Dick on the cheek. He smiled and waved good-bye to her. She waved cutely and ran to her house. Dick turned around and saw Batman.

"Who's the girl," Batman asked.

"Uh, well uh… she's no one," Dick scampered.

"It doesn't look like she's no one if she kisses you."

"She's a… fr… fr…friend of mine."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Cause you scared me. You only saw the kiss, right?"

"Yeah. Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Alright. Let's head back to the manor."

"Sounds great."

-Mount Justice-

The team was looking over the footage that their holographic werewolves caught. They saw the two wolves morph down into two humans around Robin's age. The girl, they had never seen before. But the boy they knew too well, Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin. They're mouths flew open, they couldn't believe that Robin was a werewolf.

"What do we do," Kid Flash asked, after ten minutes of silence.

"Do we tell Batman," Miss Martian asked.

"I think so. I don't know. The big question is, do we tell Robin that we know his secret," Aqualad wondered.

Here it is. Next Chapter, The Mystery is on. First Thing First, Who Is This Girl?


	3. Mystery

Chapter 3

The Mystery Is On. First Thing First, Who Is This Girl?

Batman entered Mount Justice without the Robin, who was fast asleep in his bed. Not. Dick was really heading out to meet Emily on their midnight hunt. The Team had chosen to tell batman about what Dick really was. They still did not like the idea.

"What," he asked.

"It's about Robin," Aqualad said. "The holographic wolves picked up something. Watch."

Bruce watched and he didn't like what he saw. "Oh my god. He's a WEREWOLF!"

"That's we think. But the pack is meeting up him tonight."

Dick was already in wolf form as was Emily, who sat and waited for the new members to show. Dick had a weird feeling inside of him, Emily. Something wasn't sitting right with her.

"_What's wrong,"_ he asked, chocking his head a little.

"_Those wolves, that's what. Something's weird about them. I should have followed them,"_ Emily growled.

"_Relax, will ya'. I know that they se-"_

"_Did you know I couldn't pick up a scent on anyone of them? Something's up, Dick. I think we should just cancel tonight's hunt. I'm in enough trouble as it is. You can stay here and tell them it's off tonight and tomorrow. I'll go with you then."_

"_Fine. So tomorrow?"_

"_I swear by it. Same time?"_

"_You know it. Bye."_

"_See ya."_

Dick watched Emily turn and leave through the bushes. He waited and waited but the new wolves never showed. It seemed really odd. Dick morphed down and just went back to the manor. "_Maybe, Emily is right,"_ he thought.

**Emily POV:**

Emily morphed down and few feet before returning to a cabin, deep into the Gotham Woods. This was the Wolf Family place. It hand four levels. The basement, the living room, the bedrooms, and the attic. That's where her and her little sister kept secret stuff. They used it to check for people on their land, when they do they send out the dogs. The dogs were Great Shepherds, a cross between a Great Dane and a German Shepherd. They owned six, they were once puppies from their first litter and no one had the heart to give them away.

Emily entered inside, where the dogs greeted her with joy. She loved each and everyone of them, but tonight she wasn't in the mood. She climbed up the stairs and saw little Lily still up.

"Lily, why are you still up," she asked closing the door behind her and whipping the drool off her face.

"I could sleep and I really missed you."

Lily was only nine years old and was a werewolf just her sister. The girl's also had an older brother, Allen. He was also a werewolf. Their parents were wolves, but died three months ago. Now the three of them live together. School wasn't hard, all three kids were pretty smart. Emily was suppose to be in seventh grade but moved up to high school. Allen is eighteen and is the smartest in his collage class. Lily is in eighth grade.

"I know you miss me, but it's almost one. Come on let's go to bed." Emily grabbed her tired sister's hand and climbed up the stairs. Lily held an old stuff timber wolf that she had ever since she was born.

"How was hunting with Dick?"

"We didn't hunt."

"Why not?"

"Because. There are these new wolves and town and something is off about them. Both of us know it, but I'm meeting him tomorrow. I just hope they don't show."

"You should talk to Dick, during school tomorrow. Aren't you in all of his classes?"

"All expect first period and seventh period." She looked at her funny.

"Choir and creative writing."

"Oh, don't you see him before classes start?"

"Yeah, I talk to him before heading to choir."

"Talk to him then. He'll know what's going on by then."

"Alright, just go to bed."

Lily nodded and went inside her room. Emily went to sleep, too. But by tomorrow things would not turn out so great. By eight, Emily sat down on a stone seat when she saw Dick. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how did you sleep," He yawned.

"Better than you did. Did you speak to the wolves," she asked.

"No and it was weird, they never showed up. Get this the team is acting really weird as if they know something."

The bell rang for school to start. "We'll talk later. Meet me at my locker after school." Dick nodded and they went their separate ways. But the two did not know they were being watched by Artemis. She placed her finger to her ear.

"They're meeting after school. I think I may know this girl," Artemis whispered.

"Good work, Artemis. Now, head to class. Batman out."

Next time on The Secrets of Young Justice. The team finally corner Robin into telling them his little secret about the wolf and Emily, but will the team tell Robin they've been spying on them? Next chapter, Secrets, Secrets, Secrets.


	4. Secret, Secrets, Secrets

Chapter 4

Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

Wolf Family House Saturday November 28, 2012

Lily was alone in the house. It had just turned two in the morning. Everything raced in her mind. Allen was gone on a trip with his class and Emily was somewhere in Canada. Lily is old enough to stay home on her own, she could ever since she got werewolfism. But this time, wasn't like the other times. Emily wasn't herself. She was crying a lot whenever she was home and blowing off Dick. She was ditching school and now she was gone.

All she left was a note saying, that there was too much pressure and she needed to leave for a bit. Emily had promise to come back when she was herself again, but that was two weeks ago. Allen wasn't going to be back for another three months, so who knows how long Lilly will be left to fend for herself. Lily sighed and watched her favorite movie, Twilight.

Mount Justice

**Saturday November 28, 2012**

Dick had just walked in the mountain and it was quiet, a little too quiet. The lights were off, even the back up ones. "_This is so not good,"_ he thought quietly on his head. His guard stood on full ends and fear was rising in him, when the lights flashed on. He spun around and the team was giving him the stare down. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Dude, we know your secret," Wally said, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Which one," he asked, even thought he already knew the answer.

"That you can turn into a giant wolf," Artemis growled.

"Oh that one. It's werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell us," Aqualad asked.

"Cause we're suppose to be keeping it a secret."

"Take us to Emily," Batman ordered from behind.

"Why? So you can test on her? Yeah, I don't think so. Emily already has enough going on and she doesn't need this too. She hasn't even been showing up for school in the last two weeks."

"Then we'll find it our selves," Superboy snarled. Robin thought for a little, knowing them they'd kill her or her family looking for answers. He'll just show them where she lives and will make sure her siblings stay out of it.

"Wait." They looked back at him. "I'll show you. The Wolf Family lives down on the southern side of the forest. George and Amber Wolf died and now she lives with her older brother, Allen. She has one younger sibling, Lily. Leave them out of it."

"Are they werewolves too," Miss Martian asked.

He nodded. "Just show us where they live and we'll leave the two out," Batman said. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah. They're very territorial. Once we enter into their land, keep your guard up. Lily's the fastest out of all of them, but don't let her fool you. She takes after her siblings. Allen's away, so we don't have to worry about him. Emily, though, is smarter than anyone. She's always two steps ahead and knows wheat your move is before you even make it."

No one said anything, but they loaded into the bioship and left for Wolf territory. They walked for miles in their land, but Lily knew they were coming before they landed. She hung out in her thinking tree knowing they'd pass by here. She looked down and they walked right by. Lily snorted and leapt from branch to branch. She flipped down and landed right in front of them. She looked up her eyes, amber like the leaves on the trees. Her fangs were bared as she growled a deep growl. Her eyes on Dick the whole time. She got up and stood on her two legs, she still kept on growling.

"Is there a reason why you're on my territory," Lily growled.

"This is her sister. She's so cute," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, but I can snap your head off in a split second! So I'll ask again, why a you on my territory," she snapped.

"We came to talk to your sister," Robin said.

"Sorry, she's not here."

"She left you here all alone to take care of yourself," Artemis said.

"Hey! I can fend for myself."

"Then where's your sister," Miss Martian asked.

"I don't rat out family. Let's go with the fact, that's far from Gotham."

"Just tell us where she is," Aqualad ordered.

"No. I'm not surprised either. Emily's been going nuts. She needed time away from this city."

"Listen you little brat, tell us where Emily is or I'll-" Superboy started.

"Or you'll what. You should be worrying having someone here who isn't afraid to kill someone." Soon the sounds off a phone going off in Lily's pocket silence everyone. Lily pulled out her phone and it was Emily who was calling. "Hey Em, how's the lone wolf thing going?"

"That's not important. I have a bad feeling. Who's on our territory," Emily asked, growling the whole time.

"It's the… uh… young justice and Batman." There was no answer on the phone. "Emily?"

"They're there looking for me, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Take them to the house and start explaining where I am. I'll be home in few months. Allen knows and he's on his way home. His trip just ended, so he'll be there by tomorrow. Be sure to tell them this isn't the first time."

"Alright, but I won't like it."

"You don't like a lot of things. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lily hung up and turned to face them. "Come on. I'll explain when we get to my house." Lily lead the way in silence when they came to this huge cabin. She unlocked the door, but there were no dogs in the basement. "Oh, one more thing. Piss me off and I'll make sure the dogs will show you out in pieces." They looked at each other, no one had ever heard a nine year old make a threat like that. She opened the door and they sat on the couch. "Emily is somewhere up in northern Canada."

Next Chapter, Emily's Back and So are the Questions


	5. Emily's Back and So are the Questions

**Sorry about the super long wait. I had writer's block, so yeah. But here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for. Please don't kill me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Emily's Back and So are the Questions**

**Emily's POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_The night was quiet and that is what I needed for so long. Allen is on his way home, so Lily won't be alone. Right now, I'm just sitting on a tree. All my homework was mailed to me. I even came up with the perfect way of people of worrying. I was visiting my sick grandmother. For my ditching school, I was rushing to help her and then stayed here to help. But you and me know that I come up here too much. But I can't help. I have issues, big and hairy issues. Truthfully, I hate running out on Lily when Allen wasn't there to watch but she's a big enough girl to watch herself. She may be eight, but that won't stop her. But the next thing I knew is some time I would have to go back and face my problems like a girl. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ That sounded a whole lot better in my head. Oh well, Aunt Clare and Uncle Harry don't mind me staying there. I do come up more than a normal wolf. At least that's what Uncle Harry says. He also that I am like my mother. I have a lot of anger in my veins. I wasn't calm like his brother (my father). But every wolf needs a little space and it was normal for 13 year old to want space and my whole knew to give that to me. If they didn't they would soon learn it. I'd be even glad to teach them that lesson. _

_Peace out,_

_Emily_

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _There went the sound of her phone buzzing in the pit of her pocket. Her leg hung from a branch and the spine of the diary pressed against her leg as the tickle pushed against her leg. Emily pulled out her phone and it was Allen. She snorted and pressed answer.

"What's up, brother of mine," she said.

"Emily, I'm not going to be able to go home. The trip is going for three months. My teacher got better, so you need to tell Lily," he said.

"What! Can't you skip the rest of the trip?"

"No, if I don't finish this trip, I fail the class."

"Stupid teacher and his strict rules."

"Don't you bad mouth him, young lady. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." She growled quietly in the phone.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Why don't you call her?" She asked changing the subject.

"Because we're heading out soon and I can only call you. After you I give my found to Mr. Lance."

"Fine."

"Great. Bye!"

"Good-bye."

She hung up and placed her head on the tree. Her eyes moved to the shining moon that hung over the sky like a puppet. The stars shined on as the sky held on to them with its arms wide open as if they were their were his own children. Emily pulled out her phone and called home. There wasn't an answer. So she left a message hoping Lily was asleep. Emily pulled her backpack off the branch it hung from and placed the diary ever so carefully. The noises of the dark sent a tickling chill up her spine. Emily wasn't scared of the night, just timid by the sounds it made.

When she was younger…yes, she was scared of the dark. The night was filled with creatures that could come out and kill you if you weren't ready for what it had to throw at you. That's how she saw life and so that lead to her coming out here to clear her mind of everything that it fills with. Life was always catching her off guard and when it did, she would come up to northern Canada. She was able to clear her mind and become more relax. But there are even some things she wants to keep secret.

SNAP! The breaking twig made Emily jump. She hopped on the branch and pulled her bag on her back. She hopped to the next tree, quiet as a mouse. Something moved in the bushes and the smell was nowhere to be found. Emily jumped to the ground and began to run back to her uncle's house. One quick look back and she never saw the metal bar that was at her level. Emily slammed her head to the bar and you could hear the thud all the way to England and back again.

Emily rubbed her head and got up, only to bang her head on the metal bar again. She mumbled to herself and rubbed her head feeling the blood that started to ooze from her scalp. She pulled her hand from the top of her head and saw the blood stained marks that looked like a zebra's pelt but only red. Her other hand moved to her forehead and felt the cool touch. The blood poured around her face. The cut burned as air pushed against it, making it sting like hot sauce was on it.

She walked back to house at a fast pace, just to make sure she wouldn't hit anything else. She walked inside the little house. She prayed that the door wouldn't creek like it does every time someone opened it slowly. It was just saying, "Hey! Wake up! Someone's sneaking in!" I think it just hates me. But the message got out and as soon as she closed the door, the light flashed on. Emily's heart stopped as she turned, pushing her body against the wood. Feeling the metal knob against her sore spot that she got from falling out of stuff so much.

Her uncle was standing looking like her father, when she came home after curfew. Back when she was still alive.

"Emily, what the sam hell are you doing out so late," he asked in a shouting voice, but not so loud to where it would wake up Clare.

"I just lost track of time. That's all," Emily said.

"I thought I told you there were crazy people out in those forest. What did you do?"

"I ran into a bar."

"God, Emily. You have to look where you're going."

Now he was reminding her of her father. He's always says the same thing very time she would come back beaten up.

"I know. I know."

"Let's go clean that up and then I want you off to bed."

"Yes, sir."

_Dear Diary,_

_Now the questions are back and that means if the questions are back, so that means the heroes might be coming out here. Joy to joy. Will you shoot me? Please? But the future will be unfolded and I 'can't' wait to see how it turns out._

_Emily_

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Next time on The Secret of Young Justice, the team really is coming out to Canada and Emily's going to get the surprise of her life, when she finds out that Lily isn't at the house anymore. Find out what happened to Lily in "You Lost My Sister!" Peace out.**


End file.
